Two Sleepovers and a Push from Mrs Aino
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: Minako and Makoto are best friends...yet they act like lovers. When Makoto makes a big mistake, can she fix it? Or does Mrs. Aino need to intervene?


Two Sleepovers and a Push from Mrs. Aino is All It Takes

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Summary: Minako and Makoto are best friends…yet they act like lovers. When Makoto makes a big mistake, can she fix it? Or does Mrs. Aino need to intervene?

"Remember, minna, sleepover at my house," Makoto reminded as she prepared to leave the jinja after a study session. Everyone nodded in response. She picked up her books and put them in her bag. She slid the door open and closed it once she was outside. She felt a cool breeze hit her face.

She heard footsteps behind her as she went down the steps. She didn't bother looking back. She knew who it was. "Mako-chan, wait for me!" she heard Minako call. Makoto grinned but didn't stop. Her grin disappeared when she almost lost her balance. Minako had jumped on her back.

"I told you to wait for me," Minako sighed. "Don't you have books to carry?" Makoto asked. At first, there was silence. Makoto felt the pressure on her back vanish as Minako ran back up the steps. "Wait for me!" she ordered. Makoto shook her head with a sigh. It was the same thing almost everyday. She didn't mind, though.

She loved hearing Minako's voice. Since she and Minako didn't go to the same school and the study sessions were quiet, aside from Rei and Usagi fighting over Rei's manga, it was a beautiful thing to listen to. It was like music to her ears.

She loved looking into her azure eyes. They were swimming with innocence and happiness. They can brighten anyone's mood. When she was feeling down, all she had to do was look into Minako's eyes and everything would be alright.

She loved the feel of the blonde's skin on hers. When Minako simply touched her, she felt a sudden chill go up her spine. She didn't know why, but she loved it.

Makoto was snapped out of her thoughts when Minako came back down the steps with her books. "Good, you still here," Minako panted. "What took you so long?" Makoto asked as she began walking. "Usagi-chan wouldn't give me my books," the blonde replied. "So I ended up wrestling her for them."

Minako placed her head against Makoto's arm as her panting started to subside. Makoto felt that chill go up her spine as she looked down at Minako. Her face was flushed and her hair was a little messy. Makoto shook her head.

"All you had to do was say please," she muttered. Minako elbowed her side. She then intertwined her fingers with the brunette's. Makoto blushed slightly to Minako's amusement. The two both had a smile on their face as they continued down the street.

Eventually, they got to Minako's house. "Thanks for walking me home," Minako smiled. "Don't worry about it," Makoto said. Minako gave her a peck on the cheek and went inside. Makoto put her hand to her cheek as she watched Minako.

She noticed Minako's mother at the window. She was smiling at her. One of those all-knowing looks. Then she noticed Minako behind her. She blew a kiss and winked. Makoto blushed and sighed.

Why did everyone think she was in love with Minako? She wasn't…was she?

_Meanwhile…_

"Mom, I only like Mako-chan as a friend," Minako tried to explain to her mother. "Then what was that kiss all about?" Mrs. Aino asked with a grin. "You know I do that because…"

"You like her?" Mrs. Aino interjected. "Because she's cute when she blushes," Minako corrected. Then she noticed how that sounded. Her mother only grinned. "You can't choose who you fall in love with, dear," she stated.

'I know that! I'm the Goddess of Love and Beauty dammit!' Minako thought. "You shouldn't ignore your feelings just because Makoto's a girl," Mrs. Aino continued. "You need to tell her how you feel." Minako sighed with frustration. "Mako-chan is my friend and that's how it's been and will always be. End of discussion!" Minako exclaimed as she went to her room.

Mrs. Aino shook her head. "Never listens to her heart."

_Elsewhere…_

Makoto sat on the couch when she got home. Her mind was still on the kiss. 'It was just peck on the cheek,' she thought. 'It meant nothing.' She wanted to believe that but she couldn't. "I can't be falling in love with Minako," she groaned.

She knew she was beautiful and fun to be around but she never thought of her as a girlfriend…she tried not to, at least. Images of the blonde would always flood her mind and it never stopped.

"_Please, Mako-chan, I need you."_

"_Yes, Mako-chan, more!"_

Makoto blushed at her thoughts. "I need a cold shower."

_Hours later…_

"When will you admit that you two are in love?" Rei asked. "When you admit you're in love with Usagi for starters," Minako quipped. Makoto chuckled when Rei and Usagi blushed. "Fine." Rei turned to Usagi. "Usagi, I've had feelings for you since the day we met. I know you have Mamoru but I don't care anymore."

She jumped the odangoed blonde and pressed her lips against hers. "She just wants us to say it," Minako said with a roll of the eyes. "Nice try, Rei," Makoto sighed. "I don't think they're joking around," Ami pointed out. Rei tried to pull away but Usagi pulled her back down.

"She actually did it," Minako gasped. "And Rei never does anything that you say," Makoto said. "But what about Mamoru?" Ami asked. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him…much," Minako grinned. Makoto started laughing at the thought of Mamoru finding out Usagi was cheating on him with different expressions.

Suddenly, Usagi rolled Rei on her back without breaking the kiss. "Okay, ladies," Makoto sighed when her laughing subsided. "There's enough porn in the world. I don't want nor do I need to see it in my apartment."

Finally, the two on the floor sat up. "Now admit that you're in love," Rei ordered impatiently. "Oh, Minako-chan, I can't do this anymore," Makoto stated. "Please say you love me!" Rei groaned with frustration as Usagi started laughing. Ami went into a fit of giggles. "I love you, my Mako-chan!" Minako exclaimed.

Makoto embraced Minako and turned away from the others as if they were kissing. "At least they confessed, right?" Usagi joked.

_Hours later…_

Everyone had fallen asleep during a movie. There was popcorn everywhere as the girls lay on the futon. Usagi had taken up most of the space and that had left Rei grumbling in her sleep and the caused her to push the blonde. Ami had wisely chosen a spot next to Rei so she would have her own small space.

As for Makoto, she eventually got up and slept on the couch. Minako was half asleep and didn't feel Makoto next to her. She wanted to feel her hot breath against her skin; to feel her hands help her drift into sleep.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized she really was in love with Makoto. Everyone had tried to tell her, especially her mother. Why didn't she listen?

She sat up and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Makoto on the couch. Her heart began beating rapidly when she decided she was going to tell Makoto. She crawled to Makoto's side as she carefully avoided the popcorn on the floor.

"Hey, Mako-chan," she whispered softly. Makoto only grumbled and turned away. "Mako-chan, I need to talk to you," Minako said. "Youcantalktomeinthemorning," Makoto slurred. "It is the morning," Minako reminded. "Justgoaway," Makoto muttered as she hit Minako with a pillow.

"If you have enough energy to hit me with a pillow, then you can definitely listen to what I have to say," Minako grinned. "Whatdoyouwant?"

"Get up. I don't want to wake the others up because of this."

Makoto groaned and sat up. Minako took her by the hand and led her to her room. Makoto sat down with her eyes still closed. "What?" Makoto asked with annoyance. Minako knew waking Makoto at this hour was not the wisest decision but she need to get this off her chest.

"We're best friends, ne?" she asked. Makoto nodded. "And you know how I tease you most of the time by holding your hand or giving you a peck on the cheek, ne?" Makoto nodded again. "I think the reason I do it is because…I really _am_ in love with you," Minako finished.

Makoto said nothing as she stayed perfectly still. Minako couldn't tell if she fell asleep. Finally, Makoto smiled, "Then get over here so we can get some sleep." Minako smiled back as she gave the brunette a kiss.

_Hours later…_

Makoto woke up with a yawn. She rubbed the sleep out her eyes. She wanted to sit up but something wasn't letting her. She turned and saw Minako. She was still sleeping. Her arm kept her pinned to the bed.

"What the hell happened?" Makoto muttered to herself. All she could remember was Minako asking her to talk with her about something and the blonde taking her to her room. "When she wakes up…" Makoto muttered. "What happens when I wake up?" Minako asked.

Makoto turned to her with sigh. "Nothing." Minako snuggled closer to her. "I love you," she whispered. She kissed her jaw line and nuzzled her neck. Makoto tried her best to remember what happened that night. Everything was blurry. She didn't know what to do so she did the first thing that came to mind.

"I love you, too, Minako," Makoto smiled. 'I'm screwed.'

_A few days later…_

Makoto groaned as she called Minako. She had to tell Minako the truth. Kissing her was the best thing Makoto had ever done but she couldn't deceive her anymore. It wasn't fair to her.

Finally, Minako answered.

"Hello?"

"Minako, it's me."

"Hey, love, what's up?"

Makoto sighed. She couldn't bring herself to do this.

"Mako-chan, what's wrong?"

"Minako…can you meet me at that park near the jinja? I…I need to tell you something."

"Okay, then. When do you want to meet?"

"Now."

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye."

Makoto sighed. This was going to be difficult.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

Makoto sat on a swing as she waited for Minako. When she finally came, Makoto gulped. Minako attempted to kiss her but Makoto turned away, causing the blonde to kiss her cheek. Minako frowned slightly. "What's wrong, Mako-chan?" she asked. "You didn't sound like your usual self."

Makoto didn't dare to look into her eyes. She knew that those eyes that always brightened her mood would only make her worse. "Minako, it's about the other day…when you woke me up after the sleepover."

"What about it?"

Makoto gulped, "You told me you wanted to talk to me about something that night…"

"Morning," Minako corrected. "Yeah. You walked me to my room. That's all I remember." Makoto looked up into Minako's eyes. They had tears in them. "So you don't remember me telling you that I loved you?" she asked with a trembling voice.

Makoto shook her head. "Then why didn't you tell me that before?" Minako asked coldly. "Why did you wait until now?"

"I didn't think…"

"That's right; you didn't think!" Minako exclaimed. Tears had spilled from her eyes. "Why didn't you think about how I might feel?" she continued. "Minako, if I knew this would happen, then I would have told you already," Makoto tried to explain.

"It's too late now, Makoto." With that Minako left Makoto alone.

_The next day…_

Minako hugged her legs to her chest as she cried silently. She hadn't talked to anyone at all since the previous day. She wouldn't let anyone in her room. Her mother had tried to talk to her but she only ignored the woman.

Again, there was a knock on the door. "Go away, mom," she muttered. Instead of hearing another series of knocks, Mrs. Aino opened the door. "What happened?" she asked. Minako just stared at her mother until she let out more tears. "She lied to me," she cried.

Mrs. Aino sat beside her daughter and hugged her. "She said she loved me but she didn't mean it." Mrs. Aino stayed silent as she let the blonde cry on her shoulder. When Minako's tears stopped coming forth and she was reduced to hiccups, Mrs. Aino smiled.

"Feel better?" Minako nodded. "Then, from the beginning, what happened?" Minako began explaining what happened that morning. She paused a few times to hold back the tears. When she finished, she noticed a smile still in her mother's face.

"Did you know she tried calling you yesterday and today?" she asked. Minako nodded slightly. "Aren't you going to return at least one call?" Minako shook her head. Mrs. Aino grinned. "Okay, but I expect you to forgive her one way or another."

"Mom, after what she did, why should forgive her?" Minako exclaimed. "Because she didn't wait until next week to tell you for starters," Mrs. Aino replied. "Besides, Makoto is the one you've been looking for. You can't let even your friendship slip away." Minako shook her head. "I won't forgive her and you can't make me," she stated. Mrs. Aino began laughing evilly. "I beg to differ."

_The next day…_

"Mom, let me go!" Minako screamed as she approached Makoto's apartment. Mrs. Aino had tied her hands behind her back with rubber bands believe it or not. "I told you that you were going to forgive Makoto one way or another," she laughed. Minako tried pushing in the opposite direction but Mrs. Aino proved to be stronger. People nearby stared at the two with confusion but soon went about their business.

When the two got to Makoto's door, Mrs. Aino knocked on it. Minako continued to struggle but Mrs. Aino held her firmly. Soon, Makoto answered the door. "Hello, Makoto-san," Mrs. Aino smiled. "Minako asked me if she could sleep over for the rest of the weekend."

Minako shot her a death glare but her mother ignored her. "I know this is a little sudden but she was just _dying_ to see you," she finished as she pushed Minako towards the taller girl. "And you might want to take those rubber bands off, dear."

Then she left with a laugh. Minako went inside reluctantly. Her wrists began to hurt. "Looks painful," Makoto spoke. "Really?" Minako asked sarcastically. Makoto hung her head. Minako tried to take the rubber bands off herself but there were so many that were tied, retied, one tied over others, and it was just so annoying.

"Let me try," Makoto volunteered. "No…"

"I don't care if you want help or not, Minako. I'm taking them off," Makoto stated firmly. Minako silenced herself immediately. She waited silently as Makoto tried taking the rubber bands off. She then noticed how dark it was. No light was on. Was Makoto that miserable?

"You're mother is crazy," Makoto muttered as she got a rubber band off. "Knowing her, this is only the beginning," Minako growled. "How many rubber bands did she need?" Makoto asked. "A lot."

Makoto sighed, "It's so tangled."

"That's what I get for not listening to mom."

_Half an hour later…_

"Done," Makoto smiled as she took of the last rubber band. Minako rubbed her wrists. She didn't look at the brunette but murmured, "Arigatou."

"You're welcome." There was silence for a while. "Aren't you gonna leave?" Makoto asked finally. Minako looked at her with shock. It was as if she didn't want to leave. Eventually, her annoyed and angry expression came back.

"What would be the point?" she asked. "I'd end up back here with more rubber bands." Makoto sighed. She couldn't take this anymore. "Minako, I know I should have told you earlier but I didn't know what to do," she tried to explain. "Whatever," was Minako's response.

_The next night…_

Minako let the warm water hit her body. She already felt relaxed. She almost forgot her anger towards her mother but not entirely. She growled at the situation her mother put her in. 'There's no way in hell I'm forgiving her,' she thought. There was something that made her want to forgive Makoto; something that wanted her to start over.

Minako shook her head. She refused to forgive the brunette. Then she remembered how the apartment was dark. It wasn't like Makoto to mope around. 'She deserves it,' Minako argued with herself.

'**But she told you. That counts for something, right?'**

Minako sighed. Her common sense had finally got to her. She had one more day to try to fix this.

_The next night/morning…_

"Hey, Mako-chan," Minako called. Makoto was asleep on her futon in the living room. "Talktomeinthemorning," Makoto muttered. "It _is_ the morning," Minako sighed. "Ifyoudon'tgobacktosleepIswearI'llkickyouout," Makoto slurred. "Please, Mako-chan, this is really important," the blonde pleaded.

The brunette groaned as she sat up. "What?" she asked with her eyes still closed. "I need you to wake up," Minako said. Makoto rubbed the sleep out her eyes. "What?"

"I wanted to say that…that I forgive you about…forgetting what I said the other morning," Minako stammered. "And I want to say it again." She waited for a reaction from the older girl. She looked like she was asleep with her eyes open.

"Makoto, the reason I always teased you was because I'm in love with you…" A pair of lips silenced Minako. Before Minako could react, Makoto pulled away. "I won't forget this time," she promised with a smile. She laid Minako on her back and started another kiss.

_Hours later…_

Minako knocked on the door with Makoto's hand in hers. When the door opened, Mrs. Aino jumped her. "You know I have a whole bag, Minako," she stated with a smirk as she waved a bag of rubber bands around.

"Um…hi, Aino-san," Makoto spoke. Mrs. Aino looked up and noticed her. "Oh…hello, Makoto-san," she smiled as she lifted herself from her daughter. She coughed with embarrassment. Makoto lifted Minako to her feet.

"So, Minako, have you forgiven Makoto-san yet?" Mrs. Aino asked. Minako nodded. Her mother gave her a skeptical look. "Prove it." Minako smirked and pulled Makoto towards her. Makoto was surprised at first but got into the kiss.

Mrs. Aino smiled. 'My work here is done.' She was about to leave the two alone but then stopped herself. "Makoto-san, you'll be over for dinner sometime, ne?" she asked. Minako and Makoto stopped their kiss and turned to Mrs. Aino.

Minako shot her a death glare while Makoto stared at her with shock. Soon, she smirked. "Of course I will," she replied. Minako gave her a warning glare. "Then why not tonight?" Mrs. Aino smiled. "What time?"

Minako gave Makoto a pleading look. "Don't worry, Minako," she whispered. "I'll make it up to you."

"You'd better."

"How does seven sound?" Mrs. Aino asked. "Perfect," Makoto smiled. Makoto gave Minako another kiss and left. She saw her mother smirk. "I knew the rubber bands were only the beginning," she groaned.

_So did you like it? Was there something I could work on? Review and share your thoughts! Til next story_

_Serenity101_


End file.
